happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
You're Kraken Me Up
"You're Kraken Me Up" es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends, el primero de la cuarta temporada y el septuagésimo noveno en total. Descripción del Episodio Russell toca una serenata para Giggles en un paseo en barco. Mientras tanto, Lumpy cumple sus funciones de salvavidas y salta a la primera señal de peligro. ¿Va a dejarse atrapar en problemas también? ¡La nueva temporada de Happy Tree Friends comienza oficialmente a toda marcha! Espera más episodios, juegos e incluso algunas nuevas sorpresas! Mantente en sintonía. Trama del Episodio Pop, Cub, Petunia y Lumpy se divierten en la playa. En servicio de salvavidas, Lumpy ve a través de sus binoculares y divisa a Giggles y Russell, quienes están en un barco, en el mar, Russell baja un ancla que, por desgracia, cae en un calamar gigante, provocando que se despierte y se enoje. Russell comienza a tocar un ukelele, hasta que su gancho rompe las cuerdas. Giggles y Russell sólo ríen, Russell se voltea un momento para tomar una pequeña flor para Giggles, pero el calamar gigante agarra el cuerpo de Giggles y su cabeza, separándolos y pone en su lugar, un tentáculo para sostener la cabeza, haciéndose pasar por ella. Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasó, Russell le da a "Giggles" la flor, mientras que ella lo "besa". Sin embargo, el tentáculo arranca algo de la piel de Russell, tomándolo por sorpresa. Bajo el barco, otro tentáculo empuja hacia fuera el corcho, que cubre un pequeño agujero en la parte inferior de la embarcación, agarra una de las piernas de madera de Russell y tira de él a través del agujero. Lumpy es testigo de esto y salta de su silla de salvavidas para ir al trabajo, matando accidentalmente a Petunia en el proceso, la cabeza de Petunia cae cerca de Cub, quien acababa de enterrar en la arena el cuerpo de Pop, dejando visible sólo su cabeza, notando la cabeza cortada de Petunia, pensando en ello. Antes de que Lumpy pueda llegar al barco, el calamar sumerge la embarcación y Lumpy va a salvarlos. Sin embargo, cuando regresa de nuevo a la playa, sólo trae el gigante tentáculo de calamar (el mismo que sostiene la cabeza cortada de Giggles) y Lumpy le da respiración de boca a "boca", el calamar gigante se aferra y corta la piel de la boca de Lumpy . El tentáculo procede a atacar a Lumpy, mientras que Lammy y Cuddles, que estaban cerca de ahí, creen que Giggles está besando a Lumpy, lo mismo cree él. De vuelta en su casa, vemos a un Lumpy con muchos pedazos de piel arrancados, sosteniendo una taza de café. En su cama está el tentáculo con la cabeza de Giggles, todavía pensando que ella está viva. También tiene la cabeza cortada de Cub (gracias al calamar gigante) en una cama de bebé, que actúa como si estuviera llorando. Antes de que termine el episodio, Lumpy alimenta al tentáculo con leche. Moraleja "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, its meant to be." (Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Si regresa, es tuyo). Muertes #Giggles y Cub son decapitados por el calamar (la muerte de Cub no se ve). #Petunia es decapitada cuando Lumpy salta sobre la placa metálica que estaba sosteniendo. #Russell es forzado a través de un agujero de su bote. Muere ahogado o por perdida de sangre. Heridas *Russell y Lumpy pierden parte de la piel de sus rostros luego de que son arrancadas por los puntos de succión de los tentáculos del calamar. Errores #Russell tiene una participación importante en este episodio, a pesar de que en la introducción no aparece. #Lumpy aparece con un rol protagónico y secundario al mismo tiempo. #La cuerda del ancla desaparece cuando golpea al calamar. #Cuando Russell es forzado a través del agujero, el bote se vuelve más grande. #Cub llora al final del episodio, pero es imposible que eso pase, debido a que está muerto. Curiosidades *Ésta es la primera vez que Cub interactúa con Petunia (a pesar de que está muerta). *Truffles aparece detrás de una sombrilla, luego de que Lumpy mira a través de sus binoculares. *Éste es el primer episodio de la cuarta temporada. *Russell es responsable por las muertes de Giggles, Cub y la suya. *Giggles es el primer personaje en morir en la cuarta temporada. *Ésta es la segunda vez que Cub toma leche de un biberón (a pesar de estar muerto). La primera fue en Bottled Up Inside. *La muerte de Petunia es similar a las muertes de Giggles en Helping Helps y Breaking Wind. *Ésta es la segunda vez que se muestra la relación entre Giggles y Russell. La primera fue en Sea of Love. *La muerte de Russell es similar a la muerte de Handy en No Time Like the Present. *Ésta es la primera vez que Lammy es vista con Cuddles. *Todas las muertes (excepto la de Russell) involucran ser decapitado. *Es el segundo episodio en el que se ve el romance de Russell y Giggles, la primera vez fue en Sea of Love. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:You're Kraken Me Up Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Playa Categoría:Cameo de Truffles Categoría:Episodios 2013 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy